Gakuen Alice Season 2
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: Title explains it all. Contains some OOCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, my last fic sucked but here's a new one.

* * *

A cheery young brunette rushed down the hallways of the academy saying, "I'm late, I'm late." Soon she reached her class. "Morning everyone," she said cheerily. "HO-TA-RU," she ran to hug her best friend.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Hotaru, your mean," Mikan sobbed. "You okay, Mikan?" asked Yuu as he helped her up. "Yeah, thanks, Yuu," she replied.

The teacher soon entered the class, "Students, we have two new students." Two girls then walked in. most of the students were paying attention except Natsume and Ruka. "I'll leave you with the substitute teacher, Bye," Mr. Narumi said.

One girl had long brown hair. She had also rolled up her uniform sleaves this about one centimeter above her elbows. The other had green shoulder length hair and a blank expression on her face.

Sumire stood up and said, "So, what are your names and alices." The brown haired girl said, " I' Kyouko Kayrana and I have the ability to change to look like anyone." The green haied girl said emotionlessly, "Amaya Hibiki, Magnetism."

"Kyouko? Amaya?" Said two voices from the back of the class. "Hi Natsume , Hi Ruka," said Kyouko.

"You know them?" the whole class said.

"Well, we were childhood friends with them," Kyouko said. "You never mentioned us?" Kyouko said to Natsume and Ruka.

"I never mentioned you because it's none of their business," Natsume said. The two girls then took their seats. Kyouko sat beside Mikan while Amaya sat beside Hotaru.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," Mikan said to Kyouko. Kyouko simply smiled. Then, they started chatting.

Amaya looked back at them then turned to face the front, "Idiots."

"What alice type class are you in?" Mikan said.

"Special Ability, you?" Kyouko said.

"I'm in Special Ability too, I have the nullification alice. I'm a one star student," Mikan said.

"I'm also a one star," Kyouko said.

"You'll like the Special Ability type class. They are all really nice," Mikan said.

After class, Kyouko, Amaya, Natsume and Ruka were talking outside.

"So, do we need to catch up on each other?" Kyouko said.

"Well, nothing to say, Kyouko hasn't changed," Amaya coldly said.

"And apparently neither have you," Ruka said, "but there's a dark side to this academy."

"I know," Kyouko said.

"She snuck into the secret files when the teachers weren't looking," Amaya said.

"Then you're right, nothing has changed," Natsume said.

"The missions, you do, I question them," Kyouko said.

"Everyone does," Natsume said.

"Gotta go," Kyouko said then ran off.

In the special ability classroom, Mikan entered the classroom. "Hi," she greeted her two favorite upperclassmen.

"Hi Mikan," Tsubasa said.

"Hi Mikan," Misaki said.

"Oh, one of my new classmates is coming to this class so can you not freak her out?" Mikan asked.

"Tell that to Misaki," Tsubasa said.

"WHAT?" Misaki yelled.

"You always freak the new students," Tsubasa said. Then, Misaki started to chase him.

"Get back here you," Misaki said.

"Should I be scared or amused?" a voice suddenly said.

Tsubasa and Misaki immediately stopped running.

"Hi Kyouko," Mikan said.

Kyouko was still giggling. Misaki hit Tsubasa on the head then walked towards her.

"Don't mind him. I'm Misaki," Misaki said, "I have the doppelganger alice," Misaki then split herself into two, "Can you tell which one is me?"

Kyouko tapped her finger on her lips thinking about it.

"Um, that one," Kyouko said pointing to the left Misaki.

Misaki looked surprised, "How did you know?"

Kyouko shrugged, "I guessed, you mean I'm right."

"DON'T DO THAT," Tsubasa suddenly yelled at Misaki.

"I'LL HIT YOU IF I WANT TO HIT YOU," Misaki yelled.

The quarreling between them continues.

"I feel like I'm back at Hirihashe," Kyouko said.

The two suddenly stopped fighting. "What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"My old school Hirihashe back in Kyoto, the school has elementary, middle and high school. I went there with my brother. A lot of the middle school and high school division students quarreled a lot like you two," Kyouko said.

"Your brother?" Misaki said.

"He's 18 and I'm sure you'd enjoy looking at him," Kyouko said to Misaki.

"Why?" Misaki said.

Kyouko held up a picture of her brother. "Oh, that's why," Misaki said staring at the picture.

"You want it? I get enough of him as it is," Kyouko said.

"Yes," Misaki said without hesitation.

"You want this too," Kyouko said holding another picture of another boy, "This is my cousin, he's 16."

Kyouko gave Misaki that picture too.

"Are all boys in your family this hot," Misaki said.

"I don't know. I don't think of my family that way," Kyouko said.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou, by the way," Tsubasa said, " I didn't get your name."

"Kyouko Kayrana," Kyouko said. "She's going to be like that for a while," Kyouko said referring to Misaki, "A lot of girls fall for my brother and cousin."

"I see," Tsubas said.

Mikan was just staring at Misaki.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that wasn't to horrible. Review, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, thanks for reading and here's the next chapter. Warning: This might be a sucky chapter.

* * *

In the Special Ability classroom, "Misaki, what's wrong with Tsubasa?" Mikan asked while looking at Tsubasa, who was sitting at his desk looking depressed.

"Some guy from the middle school division keeps bugging him," Misaki said, "he doesn't do anything to him just insults him."

"Shut up, Misaki," Tsubasa said.

"What did he say?" Mikan asked.

"He said when I was born, I was so ugly, the doctor nearly circumcised my nose," Tsubasa said.

Kyouko suddenly giggled. "What' so funny?" Tsubasa said.

"He's playing the dozens," Kyouko said.

"Playing the Dozens?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, Natsume, Ruka, Amaya and I used to do it all the time," Kyouko said.

"You know, I'm still freaked your friends with Natsume," Tsubasa said.

"Live with it," Kyuoko said.

"O.K, teach me to play the dozens," Tsubasa said.

"First, I need my assistants," Kyouko said.

"I was hoping you woudn't say that," Tsubasa said.

"Meet me in my room in fifteen minutes," Kyouko said.

Kyouko and Mikan went to the building where all the Technical labs were. They stopped at the front were the robot guard was.

"Em, Kyouko Kayrana, I'm here for Amaya Hibiki," Kyouko said.

"Ah, Ms. Hibiki, here Kyouko Kayrana, you may go in," the robot guard said.

Soon they reached Amaya's lab. Kyouko then told Amaya the situation and she agreed.

Then, the three girls went to the animal barn.

"And why should I do that," Ruka said after hearing Kyouko.

"Please Ruka," Mikan said.

Ruka blushed madly and said, "F-fifine."

Kyouko sighed over the pathetic ness of her friend's behavior just for a girl he likes.

Then they went to the Sakura tree, "Natsume,…," Kyouko said.

"No," Natsume said.

"I didn't say anything yet," Kyouko said.

"It just sounded like your 'Natsume, can you …' voice," Natsume said.

Kyouko then told him the situation and what she needed him for.

"Well, you just turned the 'no' into 'hell no',"

After a whole lot of begging he agreed.

In Kyouko's room, Tsubasa listened to Kyouko's explanation. Mikan just watched.

"Like this, Ruka give me an example," Kyouko said.

"Your mother is so stupid, she stared at the orange juice carton just because it said 'concentrate'," Ruka said.

"Amaya," Kyouko said.

"Your father is so fat, when he cut himself shaving, marshmallow fluff came out," Amaya said.

"I see," Tsubasa said.

"How 'bout you?" Kyouko said.

"Must I?" Natsume said.

"Yes, you must," Kyouko said.

"Fine," Natsume said, "When you were born, you were so ugly the doctor slapped your mother."

"I get it, I understand thanks Kyouko," Tsubasa said then ran off. Mikan also went out of the room.

Outside the middle school division buildings, "Are you ever gonna stop bugging me Akiyoshi," Tsubasa said to the guy who kept bugging him.

"Are you ever going to stop being an idiot," the guy said, "When people told you that 2+24, you probably said 'for what?'."

"Yeah well your head is so big, your mother uses your head as a shopping basket," Tsubasa said. Enraged the bully punched him.

"You okay, Tsubasa?" Misaki said.

"Yeah," Tsubasa said.

"I'll get an ice pack," Misaki said.

In the special ability classroom, "What happened?" Mikan asked.

"The bully punched the hell out of him," Misaki said.

"Sorry," Kyouko said.

"It's fine, Kyouko," Tsubasa said patting her head, "But I guess I had fun standing up to him for once."

* * *

**A/N:** Told you it was gonna suck. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hopefully, some of you are still reading. If you are, thank you and don't worry it gets more exciting later.

* * *

Kyouko was in the classroom alone doing her duties. She was sweeping the floor. Then she started singing:_Love is blind, as far as the I can see_

_Deep and meaningless, words to me_

_Easy lover, I need a friend _

Road to nowhere, twist and turns but will this never end.  
Well my dear you'll know that he pleases me,(Pleases me)  
But sometimes illusion ain't no revolution, That ain't no release for me

Outside of the classroom, in the hall, Mr. Misaki was walking past the classroomwhen he heard her singing. He stood by the door watching her.

_Too much if something is bad enough,_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder,  
Too much of nothing is just as tough,  
I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied._

In her imagination, she was in a dance floor. She was wearing a beautiful cocktail dress. The broom became a microphone stand. There were a few guys behind her playing trumpets, cellos, saxophones and trumpets.

She was dancing a slow Broadway style.

_Unwrap yourself from around my finger,_

_Hold me too tight or left to linger,_

_Something fine built to last,_

"Hey, Misaki," Miss Serina said.

"Wow," she said when she saw Kyouko. Serina also stayed to see Kyouko.

_Slipped up there I guess were running out of time too fast,_

_Yes my dear you know he soothes me (Moves Me)_

_There's no complication, there's no explanation, It's just a groove in me_

_Too much of something is bad enough_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder_

_Too much of nothing is just as tough  
I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied…._

"KYOUKO," a voice from outside the window called out.

Kyouko went to the window and said, "I'll be there in a sec." She put the broom at the back of the class and ran out the back door obviously not noticing the two teachers.

"That was fun while it lasted," Miss Serina said.

Mr. Misaki just shrugged and walked away.

Later, Kyouko entered her room. She lay down on her bed. Then she sat up and took her guitar from under her bed.

She strummed her guitar and sang:

_Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

Knock knock knock

"Come in," Kyouko said. The young brunette came in.

"Oh, hi Mikan," Kyouko said.

"Hey Kyouko, was that you?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah," Kyouko said.

"Your voice is really beautiful," Mikan said.

"Thanks," Kyouko said, "It's almost dinner time. Come on, let's go."

The next day, Kyouko hung out at the gym. She turned on her radio. She danced a fast hip hop style.

The radio song:

_Uh, here we go, that's right, uh huh uh huh, uh huh let's go y'all_

_And 5 6 7 with the vocals. Oo oo oooooo oo hey. Oo oo._

_Alright Dorinda work it girl._

_Right here and now is what its all about_

_Bring out the crowd were ready steady strong and proud_

Tsubasa and Misaki walked past the gym when they heard the radio. They looked through the window on the door.

"Wow, she can really dance," Misaki said.

Were lot it shows no stopping us we're in the zone

Red hot we know in it to win it girls let's go

"Tsubasa, Misaki, what 'cha doing?" Mikan said while running over.

"Watching Kyouko hip hop dance," Tsubasa said.

Mikan came over to look.

"She can sing too you know, I heard her yesterday and she's really good," Mikan said.

"Wow, she's like a music queen," Misaki said.

_Step up, it time to work it  
Step up, gotta do it for real  
Say it loud, its time to dance  
Step up and shine the way you feel  
Step up, it's now or never  
Step up all the cheetah girls  
Say it loud right here together  
Time for us to show the world_

Yea yea oh oh show 'em what there working with ah yea all right we got it don't let them know

Lets turn away from the mirror it's time to play  
All rules are game We knew we got just what it takes

We've come this far sometimes it might be hard  
We know we are Each one of us a superstar

"Wow, Kyouko," Tsubasa said, opening the gym door.

"Woah," Kyouko said and slipped because he suddenly surprised her. Kyouko turned off the radio.

"Guess we gotta start calling you Miss Music Queen," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, don't," Kyouko said.

"Kyouko, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Misaki asked.

"I just taught myself. It's tiring because it takes a lot of energy to dance like that," Kyouko said.

Kyouko looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh, gotta run," she took her radio and ran out

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Please keep reading and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for continuing to read this dreadful story. I promise it will get better.

* * *

Mikan, Kyouko, Hotaru and reluctantly Amaya were walking around Central Town.

"Oh, so either of you entering the singing contest," Hotaru said.

"I am," Mikan said.

"Me too," Kyouko said.

"The day I join something as foolish as that is the day hell freezes over," Amaya said coldly, "I don't even know why I'm here," then she walked to the bus to get back to the academy.

"See ya, Ice Princess," Kyouko called out after her.

"I don't know why I'm here either," Hotaru said then walked to the bus station.

Mikan and Kyouko sat down at a café. Mikan had a chocolate cake, Kyouko had an chicken pot pie. They also had a nice glass of juice.

"So what song are you choosing?" Kyouko asked.

"I'm singing one of my most favorite song, though I'm still working on it," Mikan said, "How about you?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet," Kyouko said.

Then, Tsubasa and Misaki walked in the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Tsubasa said walking towards their table.

"You two doing something for the singing contest?" Kyouko asked.

"Yeah, we're doing a duet, only problem is we don't know what to sing," Misaki said.

"I've got the perfect song. That is if you want to do it," Kyouko said.

"O.K, fine," Misaki said. Tsubasa was too busy talking to Mikan to listen.

"Tsubasa, our song," Misaki said.

"Kyouko has a song. So you two can discuss the song while I talk to Mikan. We can practise later," Tsubasa said.

Tsubasa sat beside Mikan while Misaki sat beside Kyouko.

After a week of practicing the day of the competition finally came. All the students were in the school auditorium. The elementary school students sang first.

After a few contestants it was Mikan's turn:

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be  
(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair

You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds

She was given a big applause.

Then it was Kyouko's turn:

I'm on it, I've got it  
I can do anything  
What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I'm there  
If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

In trouble, in it deep  
This is a promise that I can keep  
Make it right, count on me  
To be the best friend I can be  
When your life is bending  
Upside down  
I'll be the one to turn it around

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word  
(Say the word)

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
You will fly  
Or I will take your fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it's all I need  
Say the word  
'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

She was also given a big applause. Then it was the middle school division. It came to Tsubasa and Misaki's turn:

Tsubasa: We're soarin', flying

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Misaki: If we're trying

So we're breaking free

Tsubasa: You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Misaki: Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts

Both: But your faith, it gives me strength

Strength to believe…

Tsubasa: We're breaking free

Misaki: We're soarin'

Tsubasa: Flying

Both: There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Tsubasa: If we're trying

Both: Yeah, we're breaking free

Tsubasa: Oh, we're breaking free

Misaki: Ohhh

Tsubasa: Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Misaki: Connected by a feeling

Ohhh. In our very souls

Both: Rising ' til it lifts us up

So everyone can see

Tsubasa: We're breaking free

Misaki: We're soarin'

Tsubasa: Flying

Both: There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Tsubasa: If we're trying

Yeah, we're breaking free

Misaki: Ohh, runnin'

Tsubasa: Climbin'

To get to the place

Both: To be all that we can be

Tsubasa: Now's the time

Both: So we're breaking free

Tsubasa: We're breaking free

Misaki: Ohh, yeah

Tsubasa: More than hope  
More than faith  
Misaki: This is truth  
This is fate  
And together  
Both: We see it comin'  
Tsubasa: More than you  
More than me  
Misaki: Not a want, but a need  
Both: Both of us breaking free

Misaki: Soarin'  
Tsubasa: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Tsubasa: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Misaki: Breakin' free  
We're running  
Tsubasa: Ohhhh, climbing  
Both: To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Tsubasa: Now's the time  
Misaki: So we're breaking free  
Tsubasa: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Misaki: Ohhhh  
Both: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we...  
[stop  
...are

In the Special Ability class,

Mikan, Tsubasa, Misak and Kyouko were talking about it.

"Wow, that was tiring," Kyouko said.

"Yeah, it was," Tsubasa said.

"By the way Kyouko, 'Breaking Free' was a really nice song, thanks for teaching it to us," Misaki said.

"You guys were great," Mikan said.

"So we're you," Tsubasa said.

"It's getting late, we should get back to our room," Kyouko said.

Then, they all left the class and went to their room.

* * *

**A/N: **Please, will someone review. I'm going crazy thinking nobody likes my fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Please keep reading.

* * *

Kyouko walked through the Northern Woods with Mikan clinging on to her.

"Can you calm down?" Kyouko said.

"I can't, there's this crazy bear that always beats me up," Mikan said.

"You want the ball back or not?" Kyouko said referring to the football they were playing with their piers just now. The ball was flung all the way to the Northern Woods.

"O.K," Mikan said. Mikan shut her eyes but kept clinging on to Kyouko.

"That the bear you're referring to?" Kyouko asked.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. They were in some bushes just a few meters from a hut. There was a small teddy bear sweeping the floor in front of it.

"Yes," Mikan quivered.

"Hey, there's the ball," Kyouko said when she spotted the ball landing near the bear's house.

"Uh, let's go. Forget about the ball," Mikan said.

Kyouko ignored her and crept up to the house. She finally reached to where the ball was. She bent down to pick it up. Then, she went back to the bushes.

"Come on," Kyouko said.

Mikan was a little confused, she was sure the bear saw her.

"You got to have a little more faith in me," Kyouko said. Soon, they finally got out of the woods.

"I'm going to go now," Kyouko said.

"Hi Mikan," A voice from behind her said. Mikan turned around.

"Kaname," Mikan said seeing Kaname sitting on the bench talking to Tsubasa.

"Who was that?" Kaname asked.

"Kyouko, new girl in the Special Ability," Tsubasa said.

"She's really nice and cool," Mikan said.

That night, Kaname was making stuffed animals in his room. Suddenly he heard something, he looked out the window and listened.

Over at the girls dorm, Kyouko sat on the window sill.

She was playing her guitar and singing:

_Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

Kaname liked to listen to her sing.

The next day, Kyouko sat outside on the bench playing her guitar and singing:

_Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…_

_Chorus:  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

"That was beautiful," Kaname said walking up to her.

"Thank," Kyouko said, "Um…Kaname, right?"

"Yeah," Kaname said, "Your Kyouko, right?"

"Right," Kyouko said.

"Kyouko," Tsubasa called.

"Coming," Kyouko said.

Then, Tsubasa and Mikan told her about Kaname's problem.

"O.K, I'll talk to him," Kyouko said.

"He won't listen," Tsubasa said.

"Do you trust me?" Kyouko said.

"What?" Tsubasa said.

"Do you trust me?" Kyouko said.

"Of course," Tsubasa said.

"Then, let me do this," Kyouko said.

That night, Kaname's door was open. Kyouko walked up to the room.

"You have got to stop making stuffed animals if it shortens your life," Kyouko said.

"Did Tsubasa put you up to this?" Kaname said, "I told him, I do this because it makes others happy. I doesn't matter if my life is shortened."

"It makes others happy but does it make your best friend happy? Does it make your family happy? More importantly, does it make you happy?" Kyouko said.

Kaname was surprised. He didn't know how to answer her questions. Then again he did and he knew what she was saying is true.

"I got to go," Kyouko said then left the room. Her question got him thinking.

The next day, Kaname was about to go back to the hospital.

"I'll see you later," Kaname said.

"Yeah," Tsubasa said. Kanme soon left.

Tsubasa walked over to Kyouko.

"What did you say to him?" Tsubasa said.

"Things," Kyouko said.

"What wonderful thing would that be?" Tsubasa said.

"Come on Kyouko," Natsume said.

"Just things," Kyouko said to Tsubasa.

"What.." Tsubasa said.

"Now," Natsume said.

"O.K," Kyouko said then followed him, Ruka and Amaya.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review I'm begging you. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to all that are still reading.

* * *

In the Special Ability classroom, "You girls going with anyone to the Spring Dance. You know it's tomorrow," Tsubasa said. 

"I'm going with Natsume, Ruka and Amaya as friends. That is of course if someone asks Amaya or Natsume and Ruka actually accept," Kyouko said.

"I haven't asked anyone yet. How about you? Going with Misaki again?" Mikan said.

"Yea..," Misaki was about to say.

"Actually, I'm thinking about asking someone else," Tsubasa said.

"Who?" The three girls said at the same time.

"Horina Shukusu," Tsubasa said. He then turned back to his man friends.

"Horina Shukusu? Horrible Horina? Horina the Horrendous?" Misaki almost yelled.

"Ohh," Kyouko said.

"What?' Mikan said.

"You like him don't you?" Kyouko said to Misaki.

"Well, why shouldn't she like him. He's her friend," Mikan said.

"I mean she likes him," Kyouko said. Then, Mikan understood.

"Who is this Horina anyway," Mikan asked.

"She's a snobby, pushy girl in our class," Misaki said.

"Tomorrow, once you get your dress on, come to my room," Kyouko said.

"Okay," Misaki said.

"Mikan, I'm gong to need your assistants," Kyouko said.

"Sure," Mikan said.

The next night, Misaki sat on the study table chair in Kyouko's room. As Kyouko instructed, Misaki put on her dress but left her hair alone.

"Straightening iron," Kyouko said.

"Straightening iron," Mikan said and handed Kyouko the straightening iron. Kyouko carefully straightened Misaki's hair. Then, she tied up her hair in a ponytail. There were strands of hair dangling down.

"Curling iron," Kyouko said.

"Curling iron," Mikan handed the curling iron to Kyouko. Kyouko curled those strands of hair.

"There," Kyouko said. Mikan handed Misaki a mirror.

"Nice job, Kyouko," Mikan said.

"Very nice," Misaki said.

Kyouko looked at the clock on the wall. "Come on girls. It's time to go," she said.

At the dance, There was a big bonfire in the middle just like the Alice Dance. Lots of the boy's jaw dropped at Misaki's new look. Tsubasa soon arrived with his date Horina.

"Hang on let me talk to my friends," Tsubasa said.

"Whatever," Horina said.

He walked up to the girls.

"Misaki," Tsubasa said surprised.

Kyouko left to go see Natsume, Ruka and Amaya.

"Looks like your date found another," Misaki said. Tsubasa turned around only to see Horina dancing with another guy.

"Well, I guess I've got to find another then," Tsubasa said then walked away. Misaki slapped her forehead. She walked to Kyouko with Mikan following her. Misaki told Kyouko the situation.

"My goodness, that boy is dense," Amaya said.

"I could use suggestions here," Kyouko said.

"Just ask teacher wheatear you can do a little song," Amaya said.

"If they let you, play 'When there was me and you' on your guitar," Natsume said.

"He should take the hint from that song," Amaya said.

"If not, he's even stupider than I thought," Natsume said.

"You in," Kyouko asked.

"I don't know that song but fine," Misaki said.

"You got to get out more. That song is from one of my favorite movies," Kyouko said.

Ruka went to her room to get her guitar while Kyouko asked a teacher if she could play a song. The teacher agreed to let her. Ruka finally came back with her guitar. She went up on stage and strummed her guitar and sang:

It's fumy when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I like the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

After the song finished Kyouko got down from the stage and walked over to Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki.

Tsubasa walked over to the other side of the room to where Natsume, Ruka and Amaya were.

"Kyouko's your friend. What was that about?" Tsubasa said.

"You really are stupider than I thought," Natsume said.

"Which is really bad because we think you're really stupid," Amaya said.

"Just tell me," Tsubasa said.

"Let me put it to you in a way even you understand 'She like you'," Natsume said.

"Kyouko? Sure, she's my friend too. Unless, you mean like but I don't see Kyouko that way," Tsubasa said.

Amaya rolled her eyes, she was fanning her face with a paper fan.

"Borrow," Natsume said and took her fan. He closed it and hit Tsubasa's head with it.

"Ow, what?" Tsubasa said clutching his head.

"I mean HARADA, you idiot," Natsume said.

"Misaki? Misaki likes me?" Tsubasa said letting his hands down.

"YES," Natsume and Amaya yelled. Tsubasa was surprised he turned around and looked at Misaki. She obviously thought he still didn't understand so she ran away. Tsubasa quickly ran after her.

"Moron," Natsume mumbled. Mikan, Kyouko and Hotaru walked towards them.

"So he got the message?" Kyouko said.

"I honestly thought he would figure it out faster," Hotaru said, "Apparently, he's as idiotic as Mikan."

Outside, "Misaki, Misaki, wait," Tsubasa said running after her.

"What?" Misaki said. She finally stopped running and turned around.

"Was the message in that song that you liked me?" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah," Misaki said, "It took you that long to figure it out means you obviously don't feel the same way." Misaki's mascara was running because of her tears.

"Misaki, I do…. I mean… I don't know," Tsubasa said.

"You're an idiot," Misaki said then walked away.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the billions of songs. What can I say, I lovemusic. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **On with the story now.

* * *

Somewhere away from the academy, Reo was talking to someone in an alley. The guy's face could not be seen just his body because his face was covered by the darkness of the alley. It was the boss of the AAO, the one who started the AAO, meaning it was Reo's boss.

"I want you to attempt a kidnap on that Hyuuga kid again," the boss said.

"But boss, what about that Sakura girl. She's got a nullification alice and making her more powerful than him," Reo said.

"That boy's got more going for him than you think," the boss said.

"Very well," Reo said. There was a person standing behind the boss. The person came out of the shadows revealing it to Persona.

"Persona?" Reo said.

"Not to worry," the boss said, "he hates the academy just as much as you." Yuka Azumi rushed towards them.

"I heard you were going for another kidnap attempt. Persona, does..?" Yuka said.

"Yes, your daughter does know who you really are," Persona said.

"Oh," Yuka said then lowering her head.

"She's not our target don't worry," the boss said.

"Your going after the Hyuuga kid, aren't you?" Yuka said.

"Okay, is there some hidden power in him?" Reo said. The boss simply smirked.

"Oh yes, there was a student who wants revenge on another student. Do you mind if we get rid of him in the process?" Persona said.

"Sure, why not," the boss said.

At the academy, Mikan was walking outside the academy with Kyouko and Tsubasa. Suddenly, Misaki came up to them with another girl.

"Hey Misaki," Tsubasa said then turned to the other girl, "Hi Shahira."

"Hi," Misaki said. The other girl just shyly smiled. "We going now," Misaki said.

"Who's that?" Mikan asked after they left.

"Shahira Hasami, her alice is wind" Tsubasa said, "Okay, little ladies come on. We didn't come here to play around."

Natsume and Amaya sat on a roof watching them.

"After that Spring Dance thing, I'm starting to think Kyouko is the most mature out of all them," Amaya said.

"Kyouko's always been mature. Her parents not being home most of the time is good for something," Natsume said.

"Yeah, kind of makes you wish we didn't have alices, doesn't it?" Amaya said.

"Sometimes," Natsume said.

"Anyway, I've got to go now," Amaya stood up and left.

Natsume decided to stay on the roof for a while. He breathed in the fresh air and stared at the peaceful serene landscape.

Suddenly, he saw Shahira talking to Persona in the woods. Then, Shahira ran out of the woods.

With Mikan, Kyouko and Tsubasa, They were given the duty to clean up the gym after the incident the Special Ability class accidentally caused.

"Mr. Jinno's really got to lighten up," Tsubasa said.

"Let's just clean this place up," Kyouko said.

After a while, the gym was finally clean.

"Okay, we're done here," Tsubasa said, "You girls can do whatever you want. I'm going."

After he then left the gym, Mikan and Kyouko started playing some one on one basketball.

Outside, Tsubasa saw Shahira leaning on a tree. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind. Shahira was narrowing her eyes at him. She then turned her head to the dorms then walked away.

"What was that?" Tsubasa said to himself.

That night, at the boy's dorm, Shahira was standing outside with Persona. Shahira raised herself using her alice. She crashed through Natsume's window. He woke up when he heard the crash.

"Hello Hyuuga, I'm Shahira Hasami," Shahira said smirking.

She sent a wave of strong gust of wind at him. The wind slammed him against the wall and he fell unconscious.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door.

"Hey Hyuuga, I heard a crash. You okay?" someone said. He opened the door.

"Ah, Tsubasa. You saved me the trouble of finding you myself," Shahira said.

"Shahira, what..?" Tsubasas said.

"Goodbye," Shahira said and sent another strong gust of wind at him which made him hit the wall outside the room.

Somewhere outside the academy, Tsubasa woke up suddenly; his hands were tied behind him.

"Oh so you're awake," Shahira said coming out from behind some boxes, "But Hyuuga's not to bad."

"Where is this?" Tsubasa said.

"It's in an old warehouse near the ocean, you know like last time Reo kidnapped those brats," Shahira said.

"Why are you doing this Shahira?" Tsubasa said.

"Why? Well, for revenge. Misaki was my only friend in this academy and you took that away, she was the one thing that kept people from bothering me," Shahira said.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Tsubasa said.

"I was raped," Shahira said.

"Well that's…" Tsubasa said.

"I lost everything because of you," Shahira said, "And now you'll pay. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." She then left.

Natsume soon woke up.

"You okay?" Tsubasa said.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsume said.

"Well, we're being held captive by the AAO and I think they still want you to join and some girl is getting revenge on me," Tsubasa said.

"Figures," Natsume said.

"Yeah and…," Tsubasa started to say.

"Shut up," Natsume said.

"But…" Tsubasa said.

"Shut up or I shut you up," Natsume said. He then tried to burn the ropes.

"You'll find that impossible. That barrier weakens your alice," Reo said coming in the warehouse.

"What do you want from me now?" Natsume said.

"My boss is the one who wants you. If it were up to me, I'd go after the Sakura girl," Reo said.

"Yeah, but Azumi won't allow that," Natsume said, "And when did Persona decide to help you."

"Just you wait. I was surprised at Persona's change too," Reo said then left. Natsume leaned back against the wall.

"Um…" Tsubasa started.

"I'll get you and it'll look like a bloody accident," Natsume said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Tsubasa said.

"How would I know?" Natsume said.

"What is your problem with me? Are you that jealous, Mikan likes me better than you?" Tsubasa said.

"Oh please, I've hated you even before she arrived," Natsume said.

"Then what's your problem," Tsubasa said.

"Everything, everything about you ticks me of. You're an immature jerk. You're weird and inconsiderate, shall I go on?" Natsume said.

"Well, Mikan seems to think differently," Tsubasa said.

"Well of course, you treat her special because she's nice and whatever. But the weird, inconsiderate, immature jerk isn't coming from me even though I think that too, those wods came from Kyouko," Natsume said.

"Kyouko?" Tsubasa said.

"Kyouko's not as dense as the Little Girl. She can sense it if you don't like her that much. Is it because she's friends with me? If so, you're the one that's got the problem with me," Natsume said.

Natsume looked around, there were guards all over the place.

He looked at the box beside him. There were a few bottles of acid on it.

"Got a plan?" Tsubasa said.

"Maybe," Natsume said. He managed to hit one of the bottles of the box and caught it. He then tried to open it and poured it on his ropes. The acid burned his ropes and released. He stood up and ran past the guards. He ran to the fuse box outside and took the metal bar on the ground and jammed it in.

The lights inside the warehouse went of. The guards went outside.

The barrier soon went of.

Natsume saw the guards. Then, Reo came out.

"You, how did you get out?" Reo said.

"Crap," Natsume said. Natsume quickly surrounded his men with a fire. Shido quickly put a barrier around them.

Tsubasa finally got free and ran outside. Then, Shahira appeared to stop him. She said, "I was going to wait but I'll get rid of you now."

Shido finally put down the barrier and said, "Is that the best you got?"

Natsume spread his fingers out. Small red fiery balls appeared between them. He then threw them at Reo and his men and they exploded like fireworks.

Reo and two other men were still conscious after that.

Natsume out his hands out and shaped it like a gun and he shot a fire bullet at them. It knocked out the other two men but Reo managed to avoid each bullet. Natsume then aimed it at the pipe of the warehouse. The fire reflected here and there and finally hit Reo in the leg.

"We'll be back," Reo and his men ran away, "Shahira, come." Shahira quickly followed them.

Once they were gone, Tsubasa said, "Since when can you do that?"

"I learned a few days ago," Natsume said. Natsume panted and leaned against the warehouse wall.

"Whatever happened here, never enters the academy," Natsume said.

"Fine," Tsubasa said.

In a dark alley, I'm sorry about the failure, boss," Reo said.

"On the contrary, you did it perfectly. I just wanted to see the many different shapes his alice can take," the boss said. Then, he laughed evilly.

* * *

**A/N: **Surprises to come on future episodes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Continuing the story.

* * *

In the Special Ability class, Mikan was chatting with Tsubasa and Misaki. Soon, Kyouko came in to the class.

"Hi Kyouko," Mikan said.

"Hi Kyouko," Misaki said.

"Hi Kyouko," Tsubasa said.

"Hi Mikan, Misaki," Kyouko said then walked by. She had sort of an aggressive expression on her face.

"What's with Kyouko?" Misaki said.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa said.

"I have to agree. She's got that angry expression," Mikan said.

"I can't imagine why she..," Tsubasa said when he suddenly realized why she was mad, "Our date, I forgot about our date."

-

Flashback,

"You mean like a date," Kyouko said.

"Not like a date, a date," Tsubasa said,

End of flashback.

-

"You asked her out on a date and you forgot about it?" Misaki said. Tsubasa slowly nodded.

"When you ask someone out, you must remember to show up," Mikan said.

"Now, you go apologize," Misaki said.

Tsubasa stood up and headed slowly towards Kyouko.

"Hey Kyouko, about our date..," Tubas said.

"Do you know how cold it was last night?" Kyouko practically yelled.

"It was pretty cold last night," Mikan said.

"I felt like an idiot standing outside the movie theater for two hours last night," Kyouko said.

"I'm sorry, Kyouko," Tsubasa said.

"Oh, you ain't going to forgive this guy, no way," Misaki said. Kyouko nodded in agreement.

"Not helping," Tsubasa said.

"I don't even know why I ever thought I could trust you. I hate you and I never want you to talk to me ever again," Kyouko said then stormed of.

The next day, as usual Natsume was lying down under the Sakura tree.

"Natsume," Mikan said then came running over.

Natsume sat up and said, "What now?"

"I want to go to Central Town and Hotaru doesn't want to go. Yuu is too busy and so is Anna, Nonoko and Ruka. I'm too afraid to ask Kyouko. I even asked Amaya. So will you go with me?" Mikan said.

"No," Natsume said.

"Why not?" Mikan whined.

"Because you're an idiot," Natsume said.

"But.." Mikan started.

"Now go away," Natsume said.

Tsubasa was walking by at that time. Mikan rushed towards him and cried.

"You blubber like an idiot," Natsume said.

"Tsubasa, he is so mean," Mikan managed to say while crying. Natsume rolled his eyes and was about to walk away.  
"Hyuuga," Tsubasa said. Natsume turned around and gave him a 'make this quick look'.

"What can I do to get Kyouko to talk to me again?" Tsubasa said.

"And why would I do that? I enjoy Kyouko hating you," Natsume said.

"Because..," Tsubasa couldn't think of a good reason.

"You know she likes to sing and dance. Her favorite types of songs are pop or rock. Her favorite dance styles are hip-hop or a slow broadway. Her favorite flower is Jinchogei. Work out something from that," Natsume said.

"You wanted to go to Central Town, right?" Tsubasa said to Mikan.

"Yeah," Mikan said.

"Come on," Tsubasa said.

Later, Tsubasa was with Mikan in the girl's dorm.

"That's Kyouko's room," Mikan said pointing to one door. Tsubasa knocked on the door. Soon, the door was opened.

"What?" Kyouko asked.

"Here," Tsubasa said giving her a bouquet of Jinchogei.

"Jinchogei, they're my favorite flower," Kyouko smiled slightly.

"And this," Tsubasa saying handing her an electric guitar.

"Oh my goodness," Kyouko exclaimed.

"So forgive me," Tsubasa said hopefully.

"We'll see," Kyouko said smiling then slowly closed the door.

"That's a start," Mikan said.

Next day in the Special Ability class,

Tsubasa entered the class thenlooking at Kyouko hopeful.

"Then, he said, 'Excuse me, I have to go kill somebody'," Kyouko said while she was chatting to Mikan and Misaki. Then, they both giggled.

"What's up?" Tsubasa said.

"Kyouko told a funny joke," Mikan said.

"Care to tell it again," Tsubasa said.

"Sure," Kyouko said smiling. Tsubasa was relieved she had forgave him.

* * *

**A/N: **That was a dumb chapter. Look out for the next one. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Okay, more chapters.

* * *

In the Special Ability classroom, "Are you guys going to the duet singing together," Mikan asked Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Actually, no," Misaki said.

"I thought it was mandatory," Mikan said.

"We didn't say we weren't going to do it," Tsubasa said.

"Kaname is allowed to came to school for the performance. He said he can be my partner unless you want to partner with him," Misaki said.

"No, no," Mikan said.

"You want to be my partner?" Tsubasa said.

"Sure," Mikan said, blushing.

"How 'bout you Kyouko?" Misaki asked.

"I think I'm going to do it with Natsume," Kyouko said.

"What song are we to do?" Mikan asked.

"When we have a song issue we turn to the music expert," Tsubasa said then turned towards Kyouko.

"Oh, very funny," Kyouko said, "but fine, I've got the perfect songs."

The next day, Most of the students were outside practicing their song. Mikan was at a table in the field with Tsubasa, Misaki and Kaname. She looked at Kaname practicing with Misaki. She looked at Hotaru who was partnered with Ruka. Amaya was partnered with some other boy.

She looked at the Sakura tree and saw Kyouko practicing with Natsume.

"Why do I feel so frustrated seeing Kyouko with Natsume? Wait, am I feeling jealous?" Mikan was thinking.

The day of the performances,

Miss Yamada was in charge of playing the piano.

Mikan and Tsubasa's turn soon came up.

"You ready?" Tsubasa said.

Mikan turned to look at Kyouko and Natsume chatting then said, "Yeah."

Tsubasa gave the song sheet to Miss Yamada.

_Tsubasa: Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_Mikan: I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh)_

_Both: I know.._

_Mikan: That something has changed_

_Both: Never felt this way_

_Mikan: And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the start of something new_

_Mikan: It feels so right_

_Both: To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
Mikan: I feel in my heart (feeling in my heart)  
Both: The start of something new_

_Tsubasa: Oooh yeah  
Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
Both: We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
Mikan: And the world looks so much brighter (brighter,brighter)  
With you by my side (by my side)  
Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
Mikan: I know it for real_

_Both: This could be the start_

_Of something new  
If feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
Mikan: The start of something new  
Tsubasa: I never knew that it could happen  
Untill it happened to me (oooh yeah)  
Both: I didn't know it before  
Mikan: But now it's easy to see_

_Both: It's the start_

_Of something new  
If feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
If feels so right (so right)_

_Mikan: To be here with you (ooh)  
Both:And now looking in your eyes  
Mikan: I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new  
Tsubasa: Start of something new  
Both: The start of something new_

After that they both got of the stage.

Mikan ran to Kyouko and said, "So how was that?"

"Great," Kyouko said.

"Hey, you're the last performance, right?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah," Kyouko said.

"And Misaki and Kaname don't come on for another 7 pairs so want to go get a drink," Mikan said.

"Um…," Kyouko said then looked at Natsume.

"I don't care about what you do," Natsume said.

Then, the two girls ran off.

Tsubasa was about to say something to him.

"Talk, and I'll kill you," Natsume said.

Soon the girls came back and it was Misaki's and Kaname's turn.

_Misaki: Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after  
Both: Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
Misaki: A single voice  
(Kaname: Single voice)  
Misaki: Above the noise  
Both: And like a common thread  
Kaname: Hmm, you're pulling me  
Misaki: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Kaname: Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
Misaki: And it's brought us here because_

_Both: Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
Misaki: It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
Both: I'm saying words I never said  
Kaname: And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
Both: You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
Misaki: To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
Both: And no, I'm not alone  
Misaki: Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
Both: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
Misaki: You are the music in me (In me)  
Both: Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
Both:  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)_

_You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

_They both got of the stage._

Kyouko looked at the audience. The second last performance was still performing. Next performance would be hers and Natsume's. They were mostly students of ages 3, 4, 5, 18 and 19. Then, she looked around backstage where they were. The boys were hanging out where she and Natsume were. She looked through the stage to the left side of the backstage where the girls were. She looked at the stage with two sides leading to the right and left side of the backstage. Then, she had an idea. Since, she and Natsume were the last too perform, she wanted to make it special. She whispered her idea to Natsume.

Then it was their turn,

_Natsume: Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Shoud grab it while we can_

_Kyouko: Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

_Natsume: It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at_

_Both: Because this moments really all we have_

_Natsume: Everyday, of our lives,_

_Kyouko: want to find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Natsume: Gonna run_

_Both: While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Natsume: Everyday_

_Both: From right now,_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Kyouko: Take my hand_

_Natsume: Together we will celebrate_

_Kyouko: celebrate_

_Both: Oh, ev'ryday_

_Kyouko: they say you should follow_

_Natsume: and chase down what you dream,_

_Kyouko: but if you get lost and lose yourself  
Natsume: what does is really mean?  
Kyouko: No matter where we're going,  
Natsume: it starts from where we are.  
Both: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday  
of our lives,  
Both: wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday_

_Natsume: from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;_

_together we  
will celebrate,_

_Kyouko: Oh, ev'ryday  
Natsume: We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!  
Kyouko: It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
Both: We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

_Natsume: Everyday  
of our lives,  
Kyouko: wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_Kyouko went to the right side of the stage and brought the boys on it while Natsume brought the girls._

_Natsume: Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_Both: And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith_

_All: Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith  
Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Live ev'ry day!_

_Love ev'ryday!_

_Live ev'ryday!_

_Love ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Kyouko: Ev'ryday_

In the Special Ability classroom, "I'm exhausted," Kyouko said. Kaname had already went back to the hospital.

"Tell me about it," Tsubasa said.

"I really liked that song you did, Kyouko," Misaki said.

"Do you have a radio or a walkman?" Kyouko said.

"Yeah, I have a radio," Misaki said.

"I'll burn my High School Musical CD with the songs you sang and other songs for you," Kyouko said.

"Thanks," Misaki said.

"Can you make me one too?" Tsubasa said.

"Sure," Kyouko said.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, review please. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here we go with the next chapter.

* * *

In the boys' dorm, It was quite late at night and the boys were about to enter their rooms. 

"Oh, come on."

"Open, open."

"Stupid door."

The boy's doors were jammed.

"Damn, looks like the doors are jammed," Tsubasa said.

"Oh man, how are we going to get to sleep? We got classes tomorrow," Megane said.

"Jinno's got first period," Koko groaned.

"What are we to do?" Kitsuneme said.

"Natsume, can you try and get it through the window and open the door," Ruka said.

"I just came back from a mission. I don't think so," Natsume said.

The next day,

The boys were sleeping outside their doors. Tsubasa then slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no," Tsubasa said, "Wake up, you guys."

The others woke up.

"What's up?" the boy with the alice to make anyone laugh at lame jokes said.

"We're late for class," Tsubasa said.

At class,

The boys of class 2-B entered the class.

"Nice of you to join us boys," Jinno said. The boys were all groaning.

Narumi happened to walk by. "What's the problem, Jinno?"

"Your class' boys are late," Jinno said sternly.

"Really? What seems to be the problem, boys?" Natumi said.

"Is it possible for you to talk quietly?" one boy said.

"That was the most uncomfortable night ever," Mochu said.

"All the boys' dorm doors are jammed, so we slept outside our doors," Yuu said.

"I think I've got a kink in my neck," Kitsuneme said.

"I'll go check out the doors later with the extra keys," Narumi said.

The boys' dorm,

Mr. Narumi and Mr. Misaki were using the extra keys to open the doors.

"They're right. These doors are jammed shut," Mr. Misaki said.

Narumi gathered the boys at the boys' dorm.

"You boys are going to have to stay in the boys' lounge until the doors are fixed. It could take a while," Narumi said. All the boys groaned.

In the boys' lounge, It was big enough to hold all the boys and still seems spacey. There were about 10 or more couches around and about 3 coffee tables around.

The boys were hanging around the lounge. Some were lying on the floor and others were sitting on the couches and some were even hanging from the ceiling.

Natsume was sitting on one end of a two-sided couch talking to Ruka who was sitting on another couch with Youchi sitting on his lap.

"Why don't you go play with them?" Ruka said pointing to one side of the room where the students ages 3 to 6.

"Okay," Youchi said then went to that side.

Tsubasa was sitting on the other side of the couch where Natsume was sitting. He was talking to his friends.

Then, Mikan and Kyouko walked in.

"Hi, Tsubasa," Mikan said, "I heard you have to stay here."

"Yeah," Tsubasa said he turned towards Kyouko. She was whispering something to Natsume and Ruka.

"Kyouko, we talked about this," Ruka said.

"That is not the universe's plans for you. Do not piss off the universe. If you do, the universe will slap you," Natsume said.

"But sometimes you got to make mistakes in life. And if I don't make this mistake how would I that this mistake would be a good mistake. And if it is a mistake, I know I wouldn't ever make that mistake again. You get it," Kyouko said.

"I don't know, you said 'mistake' a lot," Ruka said.

Natsume stood up and slapped her then sat down.

"What's that for?" Kyouko said.

"Not me. That was the universe," Natsume said.

Kyouko walked to Mikan.

"Hey, what's up?" Kyouko said.

"I can't believe your friends with Natsume, I mean Ruka is O.K but Natsume?" Mikan said

"How could a sweet girl like you be friends with someone like him?" Tsubasa said.

"And how about Amaya? She's got Hotaru's cold attitude but not her caring side," Mikan said.

"Well, you don't them as well as you think. Ruka, as you see has nothing to hide. Amaya, is someone you can trust but her own trust is hard to gain. There are very few people actually have her trust. And Natsume, his cold hard attitude is a shield to not only protect his emotions but also everyone around him," Kyouko said.

Then, Mikan left with Kyouko.

"This is boring," Natsume said.

"Wanna play 'confess or stress'?" Ruka said.

"What?" Tsubasa said.

"Confess or stress, it's like 'truth or dare' but you don't get to choose. It requires a pair of dice. If you role an even, you have to confess something, if you role an odd, you have to do something stressful," Ruka said.

Natsume lifted his hand onto the coffee table and dropped the dice. It rolled into a 7.

"Okay, prank call Mr. Narumi," Ruka said.

"I am not going to prank call our Japanese teacher," Natsume said.

"You rolled an odd, you have to do it," Tsubasa said.

"I don't have his number," Natsume said. Ruka handed him a card with Narumi's number on it.

"Fine, hand me the phone," Natsume said. The rest of the boys quieted down to listen to the phone call.

Natsume punched in the numbers and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Hello," the phone was answered.

"Yes, I am Mister Lemon Lemon Lemon from the cheese company," Natsume said with an accent.

"Okay, Mister Lemon Lemon Lemon."

"What time would you like me to drop of the cheese at your house ?"

"What? I didn't order any cheese."

"What color are your socks?"

"Well, they're black. But what happened to our discussion about the cheese?"

"DUCK!!"

"AAH, okay I ducked but why did you make me do that."

"So, what time would you like me to drop of the cheese?"

"I told you I didn't order any cheese."

"Can I help you?"

"YOU called me. This is such a pointless phone call."

Natsume then pressed the hang-up button. The boys the bursted out it laughter.

"So, you do have a sense of humour," Tsubasa said still laughing.

Ruka took the dice and rolled it. It rolled into a 14.

"It was me who stuck a frog in Kyouko's shoe," Ruka said.

"WHAT," all the boys said.

"I was mad at her for letting the giant chick out," Ruka said.

Later,

Narumi went to the boys' lounge.

"Okay, you can go back to your rooms," he said.

The boys were already all asleep. Naruimi turned of the lights and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, done. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here's the next chapters.

* * *

Natsume was sitting under the Sakura tree when Mikan came running over.

"Hey, I'm bored," Mikan said. Natsume didn't answer.

"I'm talking to you," Mikan said.

"…..," still no answer.

"Mikan, we got to get to class," Tsubasa came over, "Something wrong."

"Natsume is ignoring me," Mikan cried.

"You just go, I'll tell him not to do that," Tsubasa said.

"Okay," Mikan said then walked to the Special Ability class.

"If you ignore her she's never going to like you," Tsubasa said.

"…," still nothing. Kyouko happened to walk by at that moment.

"Kyouko, your friend seems to be ignoring me," Tsubasa said.

"So, he doesn't like you. You should know that," Kyouko said.

"He ignored Mikan too," Tsubasa said. Kyouko walked towards Natsume and took headphones from his ear and said, "You shouldn't put the volume up so high. You'll damage your ear drums."

"I don't care. At least I won't have to listen to these idiots talk," Natsume said.

"Yeah but you'll be deaf," Kyouko said then stood up and walked away, "Come now, Tsubasa."

The teacher's lounge that night, The phone rang then Mr. Narumi answerd it.

"It's funny how things change over time," a woman's voice over the phone said.

"Yuka?" Narumi said.

"Just wanted to let you know, the AAO is going to take down the academy once and for all with our boss on Wednesday," Yuka said then she was about to hang up.

"Yuka, wait. Tell me why," Narumi said.

"It's just the way things are," Yuka said then hung up.

"Boss of the AAO? Come to think of it I've never known who started the AAO and became his boss. But then.. Oh crap!" Narumi said to himself. He rushed through the halls of the teacher's dorm. He quickly went into Mr. Misaki's room.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, wake up I have to tell you something," Narumi said jumping on his bed then fell to his knees and said, "Hi."

Misaki stared at him surprised then reached for his phone and said, "I'm calling the cops."

"There's an emergency," Narumi said.

"Can you hand me the bullhorn on the floor," Misaki said.

"Sure," Narumi said, he handed him the bullhorn on the floor. Mr. Misaki turned it on and said through it, "GET OFF OF ME." Narumi quickly got of him.

"Now, what emergency are you talking about?" Misaki said.

"Yuka called just now. She said the AAO is going to take down the academy with their boss on Wednesday," Narumi said.

"That's the day after tomorrow. Who is the boss of the AAO anyway?" Misaki said.

"That's another problem, I don't know who is he or what alice he has," Narumi said.

"And you couldn't have told me in the morning, you know when the sun is up," Misaki sarcastically said.

"What did you do to yourself?" Narumi asked.

"Nothing, this is what normal people look like when you wake them up," Misaki said, "Discuss it in the morning and if necessary tell the students."

"Yeah, but…," Narumi said.

"Shut up and get out," Misaki said.

The next day in the teacher's lounge, "Who would know the alice of the boss," Misaki said.

"Does anyone even know who he is?" Noda said.

"What about Kenshou?" Serina said. Then all the teachers looked at Noda.

"What?" Noda said.

"You were friends with him," Jinno said.

"Who?" Fukutan said.

"Kenshou is was the hero of the academy. He had and earth alice. He also went on missions but was sent by another person and he had a partner. I'm not sure Persona was there when Kenshou was sent on missions," Serina said, "We got to tell the students."

The teachers went to tell the students while Noda called Kenshou.

After telling the students, The students were chattering after hearing about that.

"Hotaru, I'm scared," Mikan said hugging her Hotaru.

"This is big," Hotaru said

"This is bad," Kyouko said.

"I just hope this Kenshou can help the academy again," Mikan said.

"Don't worry," Tsubasa said. He turned to look at the fields and saw Natsume with a 'What the hell?' look on his face.

At the gates of the school, The earth outside the school rose to the level of the school walls. Then, young man in early thirties jumped over.

"The boss of the AAO? Haven't seen him in a while," Kenshou said.

"Do you know who he is?" Narumi said.

"Yeah, he was the one I saved the academy from. He's Nakago, the guy who sent me on the missions," Kenshou said.

"We've got to do something. You can hang around the school," Misaki said.

Kenshou was about to walk away, "Oh, there are students eavesdropping in the bushes."

Mikan, Hotaru, Kyouko and Tsubasa came out knowing they were caught.

The four followed the teachers to the office.

"We want to help the academy," Mikan said.

"It's too dangerous," Narumi said.

"We forgot to ask Kenshou, the boss of the AAO alice," Serina said.

Kenshou walked towards Natsume, who was sitting on the grass.

"Hi," Kenshou said.

"What do you want?" Natsume said.

"I know I've never been there in the past especially after your mom died," Kenshou said.

"Do you know what it's like to have a father who's never there? The only bright side to it is I became responsible and independent," Natsume said.

"Actually, I do know what that's like. Your grandfather wasn't 'father the year' either," Kenshou said.

In the teacher's lounge, Mikan was looking out the window at their conversation, "Why is he talking to Natsume?"

"Oh, because Kenshou is his father," Noda said.

"What?" the rest of them said.

To be continue…

* * *

**A/N: **I'll continue soon. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank to all who are still reading.

* * *

The teachers and the four students came out to Kenshou, Natsume, Amaya and Ruka.

"Wasn't Nakago sealed in an alice chamber?" Kenshou said.

"The only thing that could release him is Persona's alice," Narumi said.

"Who?" Kenshou said.

"Persona is the guy who sends the students of the missions. He has a dissolving alice. He could have turned on the academy," Narumi said.

"Of all the rotten…," Kenshou said then walked towards the Northern Forest. The rest of them followed. They reached a tree, Persona was standing on one of the branches.

"Oh, it's you," Persona said then jumped down.

"Can you take that mask of when I'm talking to you," Kenshou said then took the mask and threw it on the ground, "Natsume, say 'uncle'."

"Why?" Natsume said.

"I'm your father's brother, I'M YOUR UNCLE," Persona said.

"What?" Natsume, Ruka, Amaya and Kyouko said.

"You are an idiot for releasing Nakago, Kurenai, " Kenshou said.

"One, I hated this academy, you know that. Two, don't call me that," Persona said.

"Kurenai is your name so live with it," Kenshou said.

"I never liked being you brother. I never liked being your partner in missions. I never liked you. I released dad because I wanted to take down the academy," Persona said.

"You know how dad is, he'll never do it for you," Kenshou said.

"Did you both just call Nakago, 'dad'," Noda said.

"Unfortunately, yes. Nakago's is Shuusuke Hyuuga, the boss of the AAO is our father," Kenshou said.

"That makes him m-m-my gr-grand-grandfather," Natsume said.

"Yep," Kenshou and Persona said.

"Holy shit," Natsume, Ruka, Amaya and Kyouko said.

"Wait, where's my daughter?" Kenshou said.

"I sort of gave her to dad," Persona said.

"YOU GAVE HIM MY DAUGHTER. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kenshou said.

Suddenly, There was an explosion.

"Sorry, we're on a tight schedule. So we'll do it today," Nakago said.

"Shuusuke, does it matter?" Persona said.

"Well if it isn't my two sons," Nakago said. The rest of the students came out of the building.

"We're going to need a lot of help to fight him. Maybe, we'll let the student's help," Serina said. The teachers reluctantly agreed. Nakago made zombies rose from the ground.

"What the?" the teachers said.

"He has the alice of life and death. Unlike Kurenai, he doesn't have to touch the person to kill them. He can also give life to the dead, even corpse," Kenshou said, "You guys take them, I'll take my father."

"No, we'll do it together," Persona said then Kenshou looked at him. Persona said, "Hey, we're brothers."

Later, The AAO were defeated, except, Nakago.

"Pathetic," Nakago said. The teachers were all injured as well as most of the students and were passed out.

"NAKAGO," Natsume yelled.

Nakago looked at him and said, "Ah, my grandson. How nice is it to finally meet you." Natsume was about to use his alice on him.

"You wouldn't want to hurt her would you?" Nakago said standing aside revealing Aoi standing there.

"Aoi!," Natsume said.

"Brother, I'm scared," Aoi said. Suddenly, the ground where Aoi stood moved away from Nakago.

"Don't touch my daughter," Kenshou said. He was barely standing up.

"Daddy," Aoi said hugging him. Kenshou then fainted again.

"Dad," Natsume said, "I've been waiting to use this."

A fiery red aura formed around Natsume. He was also chanting something, "Under the seven constellations, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko. I call upon fire Saint Beast, Suzaku."

Then, a red phoenix formed with his fire alice. His sleeves burned up and he held his hands up with Suzaku all around him and was attacking Nakago. Nakago was still standing up to his power.

Then, Natsume found himself in a red oblivion. There was a man standing in front of him dressed in red clothes.

"Who are you?" Natsume said.

"I am Suzaku. I was surprised you had so much determination to learn to summon me. You are just like your father summoning Genbu. You must be careful when summoning a Saint Beast cause in this case your dealing with a God," the man said.

"I understand," Natsume said.

"Use me wisely and only in emergency," Suzaku said. Natsume was back at the academy holding Suzaku, fighting Nakago. Soon, Nakago felldown and passed out. Then, Natsume fainted himself.

In the hospital, Natsume woke up in a hospital room. The door suddenly opened, Mikan stepped in the room.

"I was just talking my mom. She told me why she joined the AAO and everything," Mikan said.

"Hn," Natsume said.

"I also talked to your dad about how you defeated the boss of the AAO," Mikan said.

"Whatever," Natsume said.

"I've got to see my father of," Natsume said then left the room.

Outside, Kenshou and Persona were standing near the gate of the academy.

"I guess I can quit this job now that Natsime's alice has developed," Persona said.

"Aw, our first family moment," Kenshou said.

"We are not having a family moment," Persona said.

"Fine, but someday we will have our family moment," Kenshou said.

"Daddy," Aoi said running towards Kenshou.

"Sugar cake," Kenshou said carrying Aoi. Kenshou and Aoi left the academy.

Natsume was standing in the field watching his father leave.

"Hey," Mikan ran towards him.

"At least now the drama in the academy is over," Natsume said.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of this story. Please review.

One more thing, just ask if you want to use my characters such as

Kyouko Kayrana

Amaya Hibiki


End file.
